


New Stars

by hxffl3puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxffl3puff/pseuds/hxffl3puff
Summary: Hermione Granger knows not to mess with time turners, but what happens when her unsuspecting sister happens upon one.Sirius Black has been unlucky in love to say the least, however, with a reputation to uphold he can't be caught dead getting attached to a single person, but what happens when a mysterious brown haired girl suddenly appears at Hogwarts at the start of his fourth year.What happens when a time turner accidentally lands in the possession of Nova Granger.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. New Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!  
> \- emma
> 
> ___________________________

_ CHAPTER ONE _

_New Stars_

* * *

  
  


Nova Isabella Granger was born on July 22nd 1981 to proud parents Richard and Meg Granger. She was their second child, second daughter, which was something they had never imagined possible when they had married ten years previously. Their first child, a daughter had been something they had tried to make happen for eight years, when Meg finally fell pregnant with a baby girl. She had been born on the 19th September 1979, with a head full of thick brown hair. They had aptly named her Hermione Jean Granger, after her mother’s love for Shakespeare as well as her love for abstract names. Two years later, they had a second baby girl whom they named Nova, again, a unique name for a unique little girl. 

Nova was the epitome of beauty with her long flowing brown hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes that glistened in the bright English summer sun. Raised in the London borough of Hampstead by muggle parents, Nova was a mischievous young girl. She was in fact, quite the opposite to her older sister who opted for books and an academic way of life. Nova however, decided on making her sister's life a living hell from a young age with a knack for pranking , she would prank Hermione at any waking minute she could, much to Hermione’s displeasure. 

Despite their different approaches to life, Nova was very close to her sister. When she wasn’t pranking her or plotting said pranks and when Hermione didn’t have her head stuck in a book, they spent almost all of their time together. That was until one day not long before her sister's eleventh birthday, Hermione received a letter in the post. 

Hermione was a witch. She had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two girls always knew that there was something slightly different about them. There had been many accidents between the two of them over the years of their childhood. One morning when she was eight, Nova had been sitting at breakfast eating her cereal when she had needed the milk, which was at the opposite side of the table, when she got up to go get it, the milk appeared on her side of the table. Fortunately, only Hermione had seen this magical incident occur, who had had her own magical incidents over the years.

Hermione was leaving Nova alone. She was going away to Hogwarts without her. Yes, she would be back at holidays, but Nova had no idea what she was going to do without her older sister by her side everyday. 

Before Nova knew it, Hermione was off to Hogwarts, wand in tow, off to learn all things about the magical arts. Little did Nova know, her letter wouldn’t be very far away. 

* * *

  
  


**_22nd June 1992_**

One month to go. 

One month until Nova Granger turned eleven years old. 30 days to go and still no letter through the post. Every time the letter box made its signature clang in the mornings, Nova was straight to the front door inspecting every single letter for the signature red wax seal her sister’s letter had been embellished with the previous year. 

Her sister was returning from her first year at Hogwarts next week and Nova was desperately awaiting her letter so that she could join her in September. 

Suddenly, a hoot of an owl comes from the living room window. Nova rushed from the kitchen to the living room expecting to see the signature owl her sister used to send her letters home from Hogwarts. Nova’s heart skipped a beat when the owl that sat on the ledge of her living room window appeared to not be from her sister. She noticed the letter it held in its beak and as she took it from the owl, a glimpse of red wax caught her eye. She tore open the envelope and there sat in her eager hands, her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. 

Nova jumped for joy as she read her letter from Professor McGonagall. She already knew of professor McGonagall from when she appeared on their doorstep last summer with the news that Hermione was a witch. A witch. She was now officially a witch alongside her sister. She would be boarding the Hogwarts Express in September too. 

* * *

**_30th June 1992_**

Hermione stepped off of the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4 and was welcomed with the open arms of her younger sister. The young girl who closely resembled herself, there was no doubt about it that they were indeed sisters, held a huge grin on her face as she greeted her older sister. 

“Mione!” Nova screamed as she welcomed her sister. 

“Nova, I’ve missed you so much, I’m so happy to see you!” Hermione said into her sister's shoulder as she hugged back her sister. Despite being younger than her sister, Nova already was significantly taller than her sister, it was one of the very few differences between the two sisters, that and that Nova’s hair was significantly more tamed than the bushy brown curls of her sister. 

“Well don’t worry you don’t have to miss me anymore, you’ll get to see me all year round now!” Nova announced as the grin on her petite face grew larger. 

“You mean your letter came?!” Hermione said, Nova could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke. 

Nova simply nodded to her sister, her grin still plastered on her face, unable to contain her excitement. 

“I never doubted you wouldn’t get a letter! I can’t wait for you to get to Hogwarts! You’re going to love it! These are going to be the best seven years ever!” Hermione said, taking her sister's hand and running to meet their parents. 

  
  


* * *

**_July 1993_ **

**_Azkaban Prison_ **

Sirius Black sat in the dark corner of his damp and dingey cell within the confines of Azkaban Prison. The prison was cold and damp, not only from being in the middle of the North Sea but from the spine shivering chill that you felt due to the presence of the dementors that surrounded the prison acting as guards.

He _hated_ dementors. 

Twelve years he had been subjected to the cruel conditions that came with being locked in the stone island prison, twelve years he had spent rotting in a damp square cell due to a crime he did not commit. He barely slept. The nightmares kept him awake. Nightmares of the past, of a specific night that would haunt him for the rest of his life. One night that caused his entire world to shatter around him

There was very little keeping him from verging over the line to insanity. One was his innocence and the hope that one day he would be able to clear his name and reveal the true _rat_ to the entire wizarding world. His other came in the form of a very small tattoo precisely placed on his collarbone that came with a very specific set of memories. Memories of a girl and a complicated story of love, friendship, laughter, war and betrayal. 

His mind ran with thoughts of her day in and day out; was she still alive? Had she been found? Was she living somewhere fancy with a husband? Did she have children?

 _She would have been a great mother,_ he thought as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. His heart ached for her. 

He missed her. He longed for her and only her. Of course she was presumed dead, so didn’t have to worry about her waiting for him. Twelve years was a long time to wait for a man who was rotting in a prison presumed to be guilty of murdering thirteen people, one of whom was a dear friend to both of them. But he hoped. That’s all he could do. He hoped that one day, when he eventually got out of the hell hole he was in, was that he would find her and she would be waiting for him. The thought that the love of his life was alive out there living the life they should have been living with someone else both physically pained him and gave him relief that she _was_ actually alive and so he shook the thoughts from his head just as he heard the footsteps of someone’s boots stomping against the stone floors of the prison. 

“Ah see you’re still alive Black,” the voice said as it turned the corner towards Sirius’s cell, Sirius could practically hear the sneer on the man’s face.

Cornelius Fudge rounded the corner just as Sirius picked up his head and untucked himself from the confines of his dark corner. He held in his hand that day’s Daily Prophet. 

“Here for inspections, anything you think I should know Black? You seem to be the most normal in here,” Fudge said, the sarcasm dripping as he spoke.

“Yeah, the food here’s atrocious, whatever happened to a good cauldron cake,” Sirius quipped back.

“You see, cauldron cakes are given to mass murders,” Fudge retorted. 

“Well, as compensation for twelve years of disgusting food, how about you give me your Prophet.” Sirius negotiated.

“Here,” Fudge said as he tossed the paper onto the floor of the occupied cell. “Done with it anyway,” and with that he walked away leaving Sirius to his thoughts. 

He ran his eyes over the newspaper, the front page displayed a picture of a large family of wizards standing in front of pyramids in Egypt, with the heading reading: 

_GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT_

He watched as the picture moved showing the proud family enjoying their holiday. He remembered the name Arthur Weasley, a ministry worker, from back in the days when things were good. It made him think about if things hadn’t gone down the way they did that fateful October night, what would life have been like for him. Of course James and Lily would’ve been living happily with Harry, maybe even given him a sibling. Remus would have settled down of course, maybe even popped out a kid or two, despite his constant worry about his lycanthropy, and he, well he didn’t know, after the love of his life went missing in the summer of 1981, he hadn’t and still didn’t know or want to think about what his life had in store for him. So he thought about Harry. _Harry. Wow, he must be around thirteen right now_ , he thought. 

He looked at the picture again just then and saw a boy who looked like he would be around the same age as Harry. He wondered if they were friends, if the boy in the picture knew his godson. If they did all sorts of crazy things around the halls of Hogwarts just like he did when he was thirteen. Smiling at the thought of his godson carrying on the marauders legacy, he took note of something the boy in the picture was holding tightly in his arms. There, held tight within the grasp of the young boy, was a rat. 

Sirius’s mood dampened as he paid closer attention to the rat. He was missing a toe.

And that is when Sirius decided. He was going to escape Azkaban. 


	2. A New Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nova has her first Defence Against The Dark Art class with Professor Lupin.

_CHAPTER TWO_

_A New Sight_

* * *

**_1st September 1993_**

Nova Granger sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. To her right sat her best friend, Ginny. To her left sat her sister, Hermione, and at the opposite side of the long table sat Fred and George. 

Nova and Ginny were in the same year at Hogwarts, despite getting along with her sister’s friends, it was nice to have a friend in all the same classes. Nova and Ginny had been friends since their first day of first year, their personalities just seemed to click. 

Nova and Ginny were now in their second year, whilst Hermione and Ginny’s brother Ron were in third year, along with Harry Potter. Ginny’s older brothers, Fred and George, were in their fifth year. Nora loved Fred and George, her mischievous ways got her into the good graces of the twins and not long into her first year they took her under their wing, she was their silent prank partner, despite her being three years younger than them, she managed to boss the twins around, it was safe to say that Nova had them wrapped around her little finger.

The Great Hall was booming with noise as friends got reacquainted after long summer months apart over the magnificent feast which sat before them. Rows and rows of mouth watering food line the long wooden tables which filled the length of the Great Hall. Before everyone began to enjoy the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood to say a few words as he did at the start of every year. 

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said as the Great Hall quietened. “I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor R J Lupin.” 

Remus stood up and smiled at the hundreds of eyes looking up at him, but one pair of eyes caught his. The soft, hazel eyes of Nova Granger. Remus swore that he knew those exact eyes. It had been _those_ eyes that had sat at his bedside after almost every full moon from the beginning of his fourth year. It was _those_ eyes that had helped him come to terms with the monster within him and that he too deserved happiness in spite of his condition. But it couldn’t be. The last time he had seen those eyes had been 1981. How could those exact same eyes be sitting here, in the Great Hall, _twelve years later._ It had been twelve years since he had last seen the eyes belonging to his best friend and here they were staring back at him. Remus studied the young girl whom the eyes belonged to. She looked exactly like the girl he once knew. The same long flowing dark hair, the same pink tint on her cheeks and lips, the same vacant expression upon her face. Yet she looked younger than the first time that Remus had ever seen her. 

_How was this possible?_ Remus rattled his brain. _How is she here? Is she here?_

Nova could feel the glare of a pair of eyes on her from where she was sitting. It was the same glare she felt when Professor Snape had first seen her sitting at the very table she was sat at right now, only it was last year. But this time it wasn’t Snape who was staring at her. It was Professor Lupin.

Remus looked at her as if she was a long lost friend, someone he once knew, yet Nova had never met Professor Lupin before in her life. Remus, however, had indeed met her, only he didn’t know her as the girl that sat before him, he knew her as someone else. 

* * *

_**4th September 1993** _

The morning of her first day of classes, Nova and Ginny walked along the busy halls of Hogwarts towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. It was their first lesson with their new professor and to say both girls were excited was an understatement. After the fiasco of the previous year with Gilderoy Lockhart as the Defence teacher, the girls were looking forward to having a competent teacher this year, to say the least. Nova and Ginny were the last out of all their friends to have their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Everyone else raved about the new teacher, especially Fred and George. Professor Lupin seemed to be everyone’s new favourite teacher, not that the competition was very hard. 

As Nova and Ginny walked through the doors of the classroom, there were no desks or chairs in the classroom, the floor was clear, all that stood in the classroom was a large wooden wardrobe. Professor Lupin stood next to the wardrobe watching as the pair entered his classroom. Remus looked up catching Nova’s eye, and gave her a polite smile as the girls walked in and stood at the back of the room, before turning to address the whole class

“Good morning,” he said. “Today’s lesson will be a practical lesson so all you will need is your wand, could I ask you all to put your bags at the back of the classroom.” 

There was a scurry of feet as everyone rushed to the back to place down their bags. 

“Now then,” Professor Lupin said as he pointed to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, which now began to wobble and bang against the wall. Remus could see the looks of shock from the group of second years as the wardrobe began to shake. “No need to worry,” he said calmly. “There’s a boggart in there.”

“Boggarts like dark enclosed spaces,” Remus continued. “This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give you guys some practice.”

“So, the first question I ask is, what is a boggart?”

Nova put up her hand. 

“It’s a shapeshifter,” she said. “It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” said Professor Lupin with a smile, and Nova simply smiled back. “So the boggart sitting in the darkness has not yet assumed a shape. He does not know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.” 

“Now because there are so many of us here today, the boggart would not know what shape to assume. He becomes confused.” Said Professor Lupin as all eyes gazed upon him. 

“The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yer it requires force of mind. The thing that really finishes a boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.” He continued.

“Now, after me please … riddikulus!”

“Riddikulus!” Said the class together.

“Good,” said Professor Lupin. “Very good. That was the easy part. Now its time for you to face the boggart of you own. Line up would you please.” 

“I would like all of you to take a minute now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look funny.”

“Everyone ready?” Said Professor Lupin. 

Nova stood at the front of the line, which she soon began to regret. 

“Nova, step forward please.” Professor Lupin asked kindly. Although he was fronting a calm demeanour, it was incredibly strange for Remus to be addressing the girl who looked so much like an old friend as something other than her name. _But it isn’t her name,_ he thought _, because it isn’t her, it can’t be her._

Nova stepped forward as everyone else took a step back. Nova held out her wand in her hand. 

“On the count of three, Nova,” said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the wardrobe. “One - two - three - _now!”_

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin’s wand and hit the doorknob of the wardrobe. The wardrobe burst open. Out slithers a a giant snake and was advancing towards Nova, its fangs pointing out as it decreased the distance between them -

“ _Riddikulus!” Cried Nova._

The snake curled itself up and writhed before turning itself into a bouncing ball. 

“Excellent Nova!” Shouted Professor Lupin as the class laughed. “Next!”

Once everyone had taken their turn, the boggart exploded and burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone. 

“Excellent! Well done everyone. That will be it for today. For homework, please read the chapter on boggarts and summarise. Thank you everyone.” Said Lupin as he dismissed the class, giving Nova a final kind smile as she left the class with Ginny. 

Nova and Ginny giggled as they left Professor Lupin’s classroom, heading back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“Did you see the way he was looking at you Nova?” Ginny said with excitement. 

“Who?” Nova replied, looking surprised at her friend. 

“Professor Lupin, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, and he smiled at you every chance he got. Merlin, you must be blind if you couldn’t see it!” Said Ginny.

Turning to her friend with a look of complete shock on her face, Nova said, “No way Ginny, you’re over exaggerating, anyway, he was probably just being nice.”

“Whatever you say, but I don’t believe that, especially after the way he looked at you at the back to school feast!” 

“You noticed that too?!” Nova said to her friend, as the two girls made their way back to the common room giggling. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_8th September 1993_ **

Nova sat in the warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room, the roaring fire keeping her warm as she snuggled into the red armchair, pondering her thoughts instead of completing her potions essay. The truth was that Nova had not stopped thinking about what Ginny had said to her after their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Had Professor Lupin really been looking at her? No, she thought, he couldn’t have been. Ginny was messing with her surely. 

Although she was deep into her thoughts, she was snapped out of them when Ginny slammed down a book on the table nearest Nova.

“Merlin Gin, you scared the shit out of me!” Nova said whilst catching her breath.

“Sorry Nov, did I interrupt your day dreaming over our new professor?” Ginny said, a smirk creeping across her face. 

“I-I, er, n-no, Ginny, shut up!” Nora retorted playfully. 

“Oh Professor R J Lupin!” Ginny said flirtily towards her friend, laughing as she did so. 

“GINNY!” Nora shouted.

“What’s this about Professor Lupin?” A voice came from behind Nova’s ear. She jumped at the voice, spinning round in the chair to find the culprit. 

“Merlin Fred! What is it with you Weasleys trying to make me jump out of my skin tonight” Nora chuckled.

“I guess you’re just easy to scare.” Said George as he joined his twin and sister on the sofa opposite Nova. 

“I’ll get you guys back for this!” Said Nova as she turned back to her potions essay. “Ugh, I hate potions, no wonder I fall asleep in Snape’s class all the time”

“Yeah and no wonder he gives you detention for weeks on end.” Ginny chuckled.

“It's not my fault his class is so boring. Someone needs to liven them up somehow.”

“What is this I hear about you and a certain defence professor Nova” Nova heard from the opposite sofa. She looked up to find Fred looking at her intently.

“There is nothing going on with me and Professor Lupin, Merlin Gin, you really are a blabbermouth.” Nova said as she shot Ginny a look. 

“The looks he gives you in class say otherwise,” Ginny said, the look of mischief in her eyes. 

“What looks?!” Fred asked, sounding awfully concerned.

There was no doubt about it that the twins had protective instinct when it came to Nova, but especially Fred. Fred was extremely protective over Nova. If anyone dared to try and lay a finger on her, they had Fred to deal with especially after an incident during her first year when a bunch of Slytherin boys had called her a Mudblood in the halls. It had taken 3 people to hold Fred from going over to them and punching them. From then on, Fred and George swore to protect Nova.

“There are _no_ looks! For fucks sake guys, I’m twelve, do you really think I’m going to be going about getting involved with my professor.” Nova said, giving all three Weasleys a stern look. 

They simply returned her glare with an identical apologetic look. 

“Anyways, Fred, George, don’t we have a prank to plan?” Nora asked, smirking at the twins. 

“Ah, see this is why we keep you around, Nova Isabella Granger,” said George as he and Fred both got up to tackle their friend before sitting down to discuss their pranks.

* * *

Remus had hardly slept since arriving at Hogwarts. There was an upcoming full moon, his first as a teacher at Hogwarts, and Remus was becoming more agitated as the days when on. However, that wasn’t the only thing that was bothering him. The hazel eyed, brown haired girl, in his second year Defence class, was keeping his mind awake at night. He could not stop thinking about her. He was sure it was her. _His Nia_ . But it wasn’t at the same time. She didn’t know him and he wasn’t sure if he really knew _her._ She was identical to Nia, the spitting image of Remus’ best friend. His best friend whom he had not seen since June 22nd 1981. His best friend who was missing, presumed dead. 

Remus originally thought that Nova could have been Nia’s daughter. But how could someone who has been presumed dead since 1981 have a child? It just couldn’t be. He was sure it was her. However, when Remus first met Nia, it had been the start of his fourth year at Hogwarts, she was older than Nova, who was only twelve right now. 

Remus had eventually become tired of the sleepless nights and the constant wondering. So he decided to go and see one of the very few people he thought would be able to answer his questions. Severus. 

As Remus walked down the deserted Hogwarts halls after curfew, he came to the door that led to Snape’s personal chambers. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a couple minutes, the door swung open and there stood Snape.

“Well, well, Lupin,” Snape said in his usual drawl. “I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Let me guess, there’s a certain second year that you just can’t stop wondering about?” 

“I-I erm,” Remus stuttered. “How did you know?”

“Because exactly one year ago, when Nova Granger walked into Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, I had the exact same reaction that you are having right now.” Severus said, looking Remus directly in the face.

“She looks exactly like her. How is this possible.” Remus replied.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking it’s her, but I want to stress to you Lupin, that there has been no knowledge of Nia McKinnon since 1981, since she disappeared, ” Snape said with a straight face, but if you looked long enough, there was somewhat a hint of sympathy in his face. “There is no record of her being Nia’s daughter either, she is completely, the daughter of Richard and Meg Granger, she is a muggleborn witch and was born on June 22nd 1981, it is merely a coincidence that she looks so similar to Nia.” Severus continued.

The look on Remus’s face as he processed this information, was as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Did you say she was born June 22nd 1981?” Remus said, concerned. 

“Yes, why?” Severus responded.

“That’s the day Nia disappeared.” 

  
  


* * *

**_10th September 1993_ **

“He’s been sighted! He’s been sighted!” Seamus shouted to the entire room, newspaper in his hand. 

Sirius Black.

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban during the summer. Apparently on the look for Harry Potter.

Harry tensed at Seamus’s exclamation. Harry had told Nova, Hermione and Ron, what Mr Weasley had told him before returning to Hogwarts, whilst on the Hogwarts Express, that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban in order to kill Harry, after all Sirius was the one who led You Know Who to Lily and James on the night they were murdered.

Or so everyone thought. 

Everyone crowded around Seamus at the Gryffindor table, as they stared at the Daily Prophet. 

“Dufftown, that’s not far from here,” Hermione said. “You don’t think he’ll try to get into the castle do you?”

“With dementors at every entrance he doesn’t stand a chance.” Said Ron.

“He got past them once before, what’s to stop him from doing it again.” Said Nova. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Boggarts are what is taught to third years in POA and that Nova is a second year but needed something for Remus to teach and was lacking inspiration.


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Remus learns the truth about three of his best friends.

_CHAPTER THREE_

_Truths_

* * *

**_2nd November 1993_ **

After the break in at Hogwarts on Halloween, everyone around the castle was more on edge than ever before. Most people were constantly checking all around them at all times in case they caught a glimpse of the infamous mass murderer. Many of the teachers were keeping a watchful eye over Harry in particular. Harry had explained to Nova, Hermione and Ron on the train at the start of the year that the reason for Sirius Black’s escape from Azkaban was to come after him. To kill him. To finish what had been started that October night in Godric’s Hollow. But what they didn’t know was that it wasn’t Harry that Sirius was after.

* * *

After his talk with Snape at the beginning of the year, Remus tried to adjust to the fact that Nova and Nia were not the same person and that he didn’t know the brown haired girl in his Defence class, but the more he tried to subdue his memories from the past and the closer each full moon grew, Moony refused to let Remus forget that the petite girl hazel eyed girl still carried the exact same smell that he knew from nearly twenty years ago. After the most recent full moon on Halloween, even with the help of the Wolfsbane potion Snape had brewed for him, his, and Moony’s, thoughts of the girl ran freely through his mind for hours on end. 

He had had enough.

His mind overrun with various different theories as to who she was, how she was here, and how she looked so much like a witch who went missing over twenty years ago.

Remus made his way towards the stone gargoyle which hid the Headmaster’s office. 

“Sherbet Lemon,” he whispered to the gargoyle as it spun to reveal the stone staircase leading to Dumbledore’s office. He climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached the old wooden door where he stopped before knocking three times. The door swung open to reveal Dumbledore sitting proudly behind his desk, like he knew Remus would be behind the one behind the door, like he was expecting him.

“Ah Remus, come in, please take a seat,” he said with a small smirk. “I was beginning to wonder when I would be seeing you.”

“Excuse me?” The confusion in Remus’s voice was hard to miss.

“Severus mentioned you had questions regarding a certain second year,” his eyes were glistening with amusement. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to see me, after all, Serverus wasn’t much help was he?”

“No sir, he was rather cryptic when I voiced my concerns.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Dumbledore said, his voice calm and steady, as opposed to Remus who could feel the anxiety swelling in his chest. “Do you know what a pensieve is Remus?”

“Yes sir, it allows you to see memories.”

“Indeed it does,” he paused, to walk over to where the pensieve was kept.” I wonder if I could show you some very important memories that I hold in my collection.” 

“Sir?”

“You see, I hold here some very valuable memories, some are my own, of course, and they are regarding a person of great importance to you.”

“Nia,” Remus whispered.

“Yes, Miss McKinnon left some instructions in my possession, before she disappeared, I won’t say anymore because I think the information is better left being seen,” he turned to Remus, his face now deadly serious.

“I want you to know Remus, as much as you need to see what lies in the pensieve, I think it’s prudent that after seeing these memories, an unbreakable vow is taken.” 

“An unbreakable vow!” Remus looked shocked.

“Preciscely, the content of these memories are extremely sensitive, I will however, allow you to tell one person about what you see, I believe he and Miss McKinnon were very close, if I am correct.” his face was straight, his eyes however, held a mischievous sparkle to them.

“Sir, you don’t mean Sirus- but sir, how am I supposed to tell him, he-, I-,” Remus was extremely confused. “He’s a mass murderer, a convicted one at that, how am I ever supposed to tell him, I-”

“I will speak no more on the matter, and before you say anymore, I know you were not responsible for helping him into the castle on Halloween, now shall we advance into the pensieve?”

Remus, still extremely disoriented by what was going one, hesitated before walking over to the pensieve which Dumbledore stood beside, waiting.

“All you need to do is put your head in the water, the memories are already in and will appear before you as soon as you go in,” he says with a reassuring smile.

Remus nods in return before taking a deep breath to calm himself and putting his head into the pensieve.

The memories start to from before his eyes as he is brought to an almost identical looking Dumbledore’s office, but almost sixteen years prior and in the seat that he sat not ten minutes ago, is a beautiful brown haired girl wearing her classic Gryffindor uniform, staring up at the headmaster with an unmistakable look of guilt and worry.

* * *

**_Headmaster’s Office - 1977_ **

_“Professor, I know you made me vow not to reveal anything of the future as you believed it prudent that I keep it to myself for my own and other’s safety, but I need to ask a favour of you,” Nia proposed to a slightly younger looking Dumbledore. “I know I am in no position to ask you for anything after all you have done for me but I hope you can do this one thing for me,” she pleaded with the headmaster._

_“Please Miss McKinnon, continue and I will see if I can accommodate your wishes,” Dumbledore replied with a kind smile._

_“Professor, with the current state of things outside of Hogwarts and the fact that I have no idea how long I will be in this timeline for, and for the fear that I could disappear at any given moment,” She took a moment to compose herself. “I want you to promise me that, although they will probably seek you out for information sooner, should I disappear, you do not reveal the truth surrounding my situation until the time is right to my friends.” a sad smile played on her lips._

_“I see, and when do you propose is the right time to tell them Miss McKinnon?”_

_“Sometime after September 1993 but before August 1995.”_

_“Those are some very specific instructions Miss McKinnon,” the headmaster said matter of factly._

_“Yes sir, but I do believe that it will be the right time to indulge my friends in the information we share,” she said as she nervously played with her hand in her lap._

One of her signature traits, Remus thought, she always did it when she was nervous.

_“You see sir, the day I left my original timeline, was the 15th August 1995, and I believe that sometime during the school year of 1993, Remus Lupin will approach you for information regarding me and my past self, Nova Granger, when he does I wish you to tell him the truth, as much as you deem safe - perhaps show him this memory of ours.”_

_“And what about the rest of your loved ones in this timeline?”_

_“I will allow Remus to tell one other person the truth of my situation,” she paused as the headmaster raised a quizzing eyebrow to her._

_“Marlene or Sirius?” he asked her._

_“Sirius sir, and only Sirius. Should I return to my original timeline, hopefully I won’t return to my fifteen year old self, and I will explain to the rest of them.”_

_“I’m sure I should be able to accommodate your wishes Miss McKinnon, but may I ask, why only those two and why not tell them sooner?”_

_“As much as I wish to answer your questions Professor, I do not think it wise, for I may unintentionally say more than I should. Remus is my best friend and Sirius is the love of my life sir, I think they both deserve to know the truth, and unfortunately I may not be around to tell them, I believe the time period I have given you is when it is the most safe for them to learn the truth of who I am,” tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke to the headmaster._

_“I see,” his expression motioning her to continue._

_“There’s a war brewing out there Professor, and I don’t want to put the people I love in danger because of information pertaining to my origins,” she continued. “I fear that should the information fall into the wrong hands, it could be dangerous, as well as, should Sirius find out too soon, he won’t let it go and as much as I love him and it pains me to hide the truth from him, I can’t have him holding himself back by thinking there is a chance he could see me again, because we don’t know if that is true.”_

_“I also thought it best that certain people should know the truth, should something happen and myself or Nova vanish, while you know, I think it would be beneficial that a few others do too, I also need to come back, I can’t have anyone stopping me from coming back. I know Nova won’t be any the wiser but she needs to be sent back here.”_

_“Very well Miss McKinnon, I shall execute your wishes, when the time is right,” he said smiling back at her._

_“Thank you professor, I very much appreciate all you have done for me since I arrived here.” She began to rise from her chair to leave the room._

_“Oh and Nia,” the headmaster called out to her._

_She turned back to face him, ‘“sir?”_

_“Do you think an unbreakable vow for Mr Lupin and Mr Black would be wise?”_

_“Yes sir, I think it would be.”_

And with that the memory faded away and Remus lifted his head from within the pensieve. 

* * *

_**2nd November 1993** _   
  


His face was pale as he stumbled towards the chair at the headmaster’s desk, his hand clutched to his chest as he tried to take in what he just found out.

“I know this must be a lot for you to take in Remus, and you must have a lot of questions, please take all the time you need to comprehend what you just witnessed,” Dumbledore said as he placed a calm hand on Remus’s shoulder.

Remus couldn’t speak, all he could manage was a small smile to the headmaster as his mind worked to figure out what just happened.

After finally managing to compose himself, he turned to the headmaster and asked, “so Nia and Nova are the same person, Nia is Nova from the future?”

“Yes they are, back in the summer before the start of your fourth year at Hogwarts, Miss Granger- Nova- arrived at h

Hogwarts due to an accident involving a time turner. She came to see me and asked if I could help her get back to her original time but after it was revealed that she had travelled twenty years into the past, I feared that she would not be able to get back to where she was from.”

“So how come she became Nia? Why not stick with Nova Granger?”

“Well as you know, the girl who is currently sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room is a proud muggleborn witch, and although things for muggleborns may not always be good, they are certainly better than the circumstances for muggleborns when she arrived in 1974,” he said with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

“So, I placed Miss Granger with a wizarding family and she agreed to change her name, not only for her safety, but so that if anyone became suspicious in the future, there would be no record of a Nova Granger at Hogwarts in 1974.”

“The McKinnons - so she changed her name to Nia McKinnon and she told everyone that she was Marlene’s cousin who had transferred from America after an accident involving her family,” Remus stated as he looked to the headmaster for clarification. When he nodded, Remus continued, “She never did go into any more detail about her life before Hogwarts.”

“No, she couldn’t, I made her take an unbreakable vow, she was physically unable to tell anybody anything, I didn’t want her to accidentally disclose any information regarding the future, in case it changed its course of events. Of course she could make up some background information regarding her past, which I’m sure she did, but she was only able to speak about certain things with me, not even the McKinnons knew the truth about her past.” 

“So what happened when she disappeared, I know she was presumed dead, but none of us really believe it to be true, especially Sirius.”

“No she didn’t really die,” Dumbledore said with a soft smile before continuing. “You see Remus, time is something of a loop, you can sit here and remember all your memories of Miss McKinnon because everything that is going to happen has already happened.”

Remus looked up at the headmaster, confused, “Sir?”

“Nova Granger, although only twelve at the moment, will be and has been sent back twenty years into the past, where she befriended yourself, and Lily, James, Marlene and where she fell in love with Sirius and became godmother to Harry. She will always be sent back in time because you can remember her, Nia, and so the events leading up to her incident have already happened, along with the events of the past.” he paused to ponder in thought for a moment.

“What I think happened, when Miss McKinnon disappeared, was that time simply caught up with her,” he caught Remus’s dazed look as he continued his theory. “You see, Nia McKinnon disappeared on July 22nd 1981, Nova Granger was born on July 22nd 1981 at 6:23pm. My theory is that the timelines could not handle there being two Nova Grangers. Miss McKinnon was still in possession of the time turner that brought her to 1974 when she disappeared, I believe that through some twist of fate, it brought her back to her original timeline just as her future self was being brought into this world.”

“So will she appear back where she left? Like the just after she left?” Remus asked.

“Yes, I am presuming that Nia will arrive back only moments after she disappeared in August of 1995. She will be Nia not Nova, although they are technically the same people, Nova didn’t spend seven years with you all at Hogwarts, Nia did. I expect she will still look the same as she did when she left, twenty one years old and full of life but it is just my theory. I expect this is why she wanted some friends to know the truth, in the case of her return to her original timeline.”

“She knows everything doesn’t she? She knew that the war would end, that James and Lily would be killed and Harry would end up with the Dursley’s and that Sirius would go to Azkaban and then escape. She knew I would become a professor here, that’s how she knew about my Lycanthropy, because she knew me in this timeline.”

“Indeed she did.”

“She knew about Sirius and yet she still fell in love with him?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_11th June 1994_ **

It was mid afternoon as Nova walked through the sunny grounds of Hogwarts, the warm June breeze blew against her olive skin and through her long brown hair. She took it all in as she walked around the grounds trying to fill her time.

Her sister was in Hagrid’s hut with Harry and Ron, they were comforting Hagrid as Buckbeak’s impending execution approach. In the previous weeks, Nova had seen less and less of her sister as she focused on trying to help with Buckbeak’s case, which had unfortunately been unsuccessful as the executioner was arriving within a matter of minutes. 

As Nova walked, a familiar ginger cat approached her. Crookshanks. Crookshanks swerved in and out between Nova’s legs before she stopped and bent down to pick him up the furry half Kneazle. As she was petting Crookshanks, he abruptly jumped out of her grasp as if he had spotted something. Nova turned her head to see what Crookshanks was so enticed by when she saw a large black dog dragging Ron by the leg. 

“RON!” Nova screamed. 

Not far behind Hermione and Harry were chasing after Ron towards a large tree. The Whomping Willow. Nova followed on behind them. At the base of the trunk, the dog was dragging Ron backwards into a large gap in the tree. Ron disappeared as the dog took him into the tree by the leg, leaving Hermione, Harry and Nova standing there staring at the tree in the tree in shock. 

“Hermione we’ve got to get in there!” Harry said with panic in his voice. 

“Harry don’t you realise what tree this is?” Hermione replied as a branch Whomping Willow took a vicious swipe at them. 

Crookshanks moved forward as he meticulously avoided the swishes of the tree branches, he leaped forward and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Immediately, the tree stopped moving, it stood there as still as anything.

“Crookshanks!” Hermione whispered, she turned to her sister and friend, her face pale with shock. “How did he know -?”

“He’s friends with that dog,” Harry interrupted. “I’ve seen them together. Come on let’s go and keep your wand out.”

Crookshanks dipped into the hole within the tree, the three Gryffindors following along as they were led into a low tunnel. 

As the trio made their way through the dark tunnel within the tree, unaware of what awaited them at the other end, Nova held her breath, despite the Gryffindor bravery that ran through her, there was something undeniably suspicious about where this tunnel led causing her thoughts to run overtime. Eventually, the reached the end and as they made their way through the battered wooden door which stood before them, they saw Ron with his battered leg lying on a chair. 

“HERMIONE, HARRY, NOVA! IT’S A TRAP! HE’S THE DOG! HE’S AN ANIMAGUS!” Ron shouted as they ran into the small wooden room which belonged to the shrieking shack. 

The three of them, slowly and simultaneously, turned their heads to the floor as their eyes followed the trail of damp paw prints which the dog had left behind lead to. However, as the footprints got closer to the darkness of the corner of the room, the paw prints abruptly changed to human shoe prints and as they drew their eyes up from the floor they widened as they saw the shaggy, dirty prisoner standing before them in the corner. 

Sirius Black.

Nova felt a shiver go down her spine as she made eye contact with Sirius as he slowly made his way out from the darkness of the corner. His expression, which once looked cold and murderous, snapped to what could only be described as a look of loss and longing as he saw Nova from behind Harry. Nova suddenly became aware of the eyes on her as she looked back into the sad grey eyes that stared back at her. In the seconds of silence that filled the cold room, she felt a wave of sympathy for the man that stood before her, she had never met him, only knew his name, his reputation, but something about those eyes and how they warmed up as they caught her distinctive hazel eyes made her almost forget that he was who he was, that was until the silence, which had felt like an eternity, was interrupted by Sirius’s low whisper. 

“Mickey?” He said, as if questioning whether she was really there or not. His expression was similar to that of Remus’s when he had first caught a glimpse of her at the start of that year. Everyone looked between Nova and Sirius, not a word was uttered from a single mouth until Nova managed to stuttered out,

“N-Nova, actually," she whispered with a stutter as the grey eyes bore into her hazel ones. Tension and awkwardness filled the air of the room as Hermione stepped out in front of the group. 

“If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have you to kill us too.” Hermione said wrapping her arms backwards to grab Harry. 

“No, only one will die tonight,” Sirius said stepping forward, the cold look returning to his eyes. 

“Then it’ll be you!” Harry said as he lunged forward, grabbing Sirius by the throat and pulling him to the ground as he knelt over him, wand pointed at Sirius’s face. 

“Are you going to kill me Harry?” Sirius asked, whilst laughing. As Harry pointed his wand further into Sirius’s face, the creaky wooden door burst open as Remus shouted, 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry’s wand went flying across the room as Remus motioned for Harry to move out the way. 

Remus looked at Nova, his eyes gentle and kind, different to that of Sirius which she had just looked into only moments ago, however, the two men shared a similarity in their expressions. Both looked at her as if they’d seen a ghost, as if they were looking at a long lost friend. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the truth was unravelled amongst the group, Nova paid close attention to the two men standing before her. Sirius caught her in a few brief, awkward moments of eye contact every now and then, something which did not go unnoticed by Remus, but did go unnoticed by the trio beside her. As the group made their way out of the shrieking shack and back up the tunnel to the grounds below the castle, it became clear to them that it had grown dark and nightfall was upon them. 

She could hear Sirius whispering to Remus about something once they had emerged from the tunnel. Something was annoying Nova. The one trait she had similar to her sister was an inability to leave a situation alone, they both had to know what was going on and had to get to the bottom of things, however, Nova was not involved in as many of these situations as her sister was and so didn’t go digging as much. But this was just something she could leave alone. 

“Is it really her?” Sirius whispered to Remus.

“Yes, it’s her, I’ll explain everything to you later.” Remus said, sharing a small smile with his friend.

There was something about the two men looking at her, both looks were similar yet so very different. The way Remus looked at her was as if she was his long long sister, but the way Sirius looked at her was as if she was his long lost lover. Yet here Nova stood and before this year, she hadn’t the faintest clue who either of these men were, now, within the last few hours, it seemed like her whole existence revolved around them. Those grey eyes were ingrained into her, she could not and would not forget them. Some might have said it was a schoolgirl crush but it felt like much more than that, stronger than that. It was like she knew them and had known them her whole life, for decades. Quite impossible when she had only been alive for almost 13 years. 

As the darkness of the night sky drew in and the moon began to rise, Nova, who was standing closest to Sirius and Remus as she tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, began to put pieces of the puzzle together and she could see that her sister had done the same as she shouted whilst pointing her finger at the moon. As Sirius turned his head to look where Hermione was pointing, the next thing Nova knew, he was standing next to her pushing her out the way. Nova moved backwards closer to a wounded Ron who was lying at the base of the Whomping Willow, until she lost her footing, she tumbled backwards into the tree, hitting her head full force.

Everything went black. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nova woke up not long after, back in Hogwarts, in the hospital wing, with a sore head, otherwise she was fine, in a bed to her left lay Ron with a bandaged leg and unable to move, to her right Harry and Hermione stood looking over the two of them. Nova got up and ran to her sister. 

“What happened, fill me in” Nova said, needing the details of what happened whilst she was unconscious. 

“No time sis, we’ve got a job to do. Come on Harry. Sorry Ron but since you can’t walk we’ll have to leave you behind.” And with that Hermione took the chain which hung round her neck and wrapped it around all three of them. As Nova and Harry were about to ask questions, Hermione gave them the ‘not now’ look and they closed their mouths, as the surrounding around them began to change rapidly. 

“Seven thirty, where were we at seven thirty?” Hermione asked, looking at her watch. 

“Going down to Hagrids,” Harry said questioningly.

“Come on,” Hermione said rushing the pair, “and we can’t be seen.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


As Nova, Hermione, Harry and Sirius flew Buckbeak into the stone grounds of the castle, under the cover of darkness. Sirius and Harry hopped off, Harry helped Hermione down from the Hippogriff, while Sirius helped down Nova, taking her hand and helping her land safely on the ground. His hand lingered in hers as the group turned the corner hiding Sirius from anyone who could walk by. Hermione turned to her sister and spoke for the first time she had gotten to since this how adventure had started, in a low whisper she leaned in closer to her sister, who was absentmindedly watching Sirius as he spoke to Harry. 

“He called you Mickey earlier didn’t he?” Hermione whispered to her sister. 

“You noticed?” Nova asked, being pulled out of her thoughts.

“It was hard not too, along with the way he has been looking at you all night as well.”

“What do you mean?” Nova, asked, playing off as if she didn’t know what her sister was talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb Nova, he looks at you as if he’s known you all his life, like he lost you and now he’s found you.”

“I don’t know what’s going on ‘Mione, but when he looks at me, it's like the world stops, it's like I’d forgotten him, and the moment I looked in his eyes, I remembered everything, except there isn’t anything to remember. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Hermione went to say something more but as she opened her mouth Harry and Sirius approached the two sisters. He turned to Hermione,

“You really are the brightest witch of your age,” he said to her smiling as she smiled back. Slowly, he turned to face Nova, she could hear him take a deep breath, as she did the same, both of them almost nervous for reasons they couldn’t quite comprehend. 

“You know,” he started, looking at her with the same warm, loving grey eyes, “you look so much like someone I used to know a long time ago.”

“Mickey?” She asked, her hazel eyes looking up at him, glistening in the moonlight. 

“Yes,” he said, his eyes turned sad, almost as if he was reminiscing. “Not her real name though, a nickname I picked out for her, you have the same eyes.” 

“You loved her,” Nova said, trying to delve deeper into why Sirius had such an effect on her. 

“I did, very much, I still do. Please forgive me Nova, it's been a long time since I’ve seen eyes like those, and a long time I’ve been in Azkaban, that does something to a man.” He continued. 

“What happened to her? To Micky?” She asked curiously, whilst holding a sympathetic look in her eyes. 

“That’s a long story,” he said whilst pausing, “Perhaps I’ll tell it to you some day, but not today.” His eyes lingering on hers. She nodded and smiled before rejoining her sister. And with that he flew off atop Buckbeak, into the night sky. She watched for a moment longer before turning to her sister and friend as they turned back to the direction of the castle.

All the while the golden time turner glistened around her sister's neck, catching Nova’s eyes every once in a while. Her thoughts wandered as they ran through the halls. Who was Micky? What happened to her? And why did she feel such a strong connection to Sirius?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit jumpy, sorry but thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
